Somebody mysterious
by shimo hyozan
Summary: (Dual-GetBackers crossover!) 2 characters from 2 totally different worlds. What if their paths suddenly crossed? Would they meet each other,as caused by fate? and,would something transpire between them? Pls review! thanks! I'd appreciate it greatly!
1. chapter 1

**Author's notes: **okay...here, I present to you, the reader, my VERY FIRST crossover fic! It's a crossover of **Get Backers **and **Dual Parallel Trouble Adventure**...I dunno how this kind of idea got to me...I was watching Dual at home when a bunch of 'what if...?' questions popped in my head...so..here!!! oh yeah...just a brief background...this happened AFTER the two worlds have already collided...Genmu wasn't destroyed so he's in full working condition...D is in her true form...um...the RaRa army found some new artifacts so their back to fighting each other again...oh yeah...Mitsuki Rara is on the GOOD side...fighting her mom, the NEW miss RaRa... okay...that's enough already...on with the story!!! :)

Somebody mysterious 

By: shimo hyozan

"okay, I think that's the last of them"

"I guess so...RaRa fled off already..."

"yeah...as usual...sulking to herself..."

"hmph...serves her right...pathetic fool...and she's SUPPOSED to be my mother"

Cheerful laughter then followed thereafter.

This was the conversation of the four core robot pilots, Sanada Kazuki, Sanada Mitsuki, Sanada D and Rara Mitsuki, respectively. They had just defeated approximately 50 robots, of which their cores were excavated from another ancient civilization.

"c'mon, let's start heading for home...I'm exhausted!" Rara Mitsuki said.

"yeah, I agree!" D said enthusiastically.

"then, let's go! Kazuki?" Sanada Mitsuki said.

"uh...yeah" Kazuki answered then followed his companions toward the base.

While walking the familiar path, accompanied by the sight of countless damages yet zero casualties, Kazuki noticed the wind that came across them. Even though he couldn't feel it, he noticed how the wind picked up light debris like dead leaves and dry paper. He tried to relax, as he was too, exhausted.

Today's battle called for lots of teamwork and at the same time, concentration. They were slightly taken aback by the sight of 50 or so new robots that took lots of effort in defeating all of them. It was a good thing that they're already four working hand-in-hand against an old foe, who still doesn't want to give up.

Sanada Khan had already tried his best to convince Rara Ayuko into joining forces and conquering outer space, yet being hardheaded, she wanted to prove to him that the Ruins civilization is too weak and therefore, she will beat him into conquering outer space and the world. Now, they're back to how they started, yet, the Rara army is reduced by five, Mitsuki, the three RaRa girls and the supervisor, Heiyan. Even so, Rara Ayuko didn't want to give up. She has now taken the post as Ms. Rara, who give out the 'coming soon' messages and she's also the commander-in-chief, doubling her responsibilities. Still, she didn't mind because her goal was to beat Sanada Khan.

As Kazuki was trudging a little behind his companions, he heard an unfamiliar sound. Even so, it felt very pleasing to the ears.

"What...is that?"

He has never heard such beauty in sound alone.

"What...or who is making that beautiful music?"

As he was silently appreciating the beautiful music, he didn't notice that he had stopped walking and was standing still, being left off by his companions.

Not until...

"Kazuki-san!"

He snapped back to reality.

"...eh?"

"Kazuki-san, what's wrong?" it was D who noticed him.

"ah...ah...I just heard something just about...now"

"really? I didn't hear anything"

"then it's alright. D, why don't you guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a while, Okay?" and he started running off the opposite direction.

Sanada Mitsuki noticed this and shouted at him "Idiot! Where are you going?!?"

"Somewhere...I'll catch up with you guys later! See you at the base!!!" and he jumped off towards the sky.

"Stupid idiot...don't get lost" Mitsuki said to herself and continued towards the base.

He landed on the debris-filled ground beneath him.

He stopped a while and listened attentively...

...hoping to hear at least a gist of it.

"where's the sound?" he questioned himself.

Then, he heard it, a faint note.

He perked up and stood still.

More and more notes were heard.

He started following the music.

He tried his best to listen to it, while trying to navigate through the maze of buildings. The sound grew louder and clearer as he approached.

He suddenly stopped, seeing an odd looking building which was the source of the music.

The building looked like a building where many other buildings collided with it. Buildings were sticking out from the sides of the said building.

He had never seen this building before.

"what's this? a parallel _building_?" Kazuki said to himself. He examined the building from the bottom to the top, where he saw...

...a beautiful young lady...

...with long, brown hair...

...in a pink kimono...

...plucking away in a koto a/n: Japanese harp...

all Kazuki could utter was...

"she's so beautiful..." as he was captivated by her beauty

A/n: that's it for this chappie! Don't worry! I'll definitely continue this!!! it's TOO cute!!! Ne?


	2. chapter 2

**Author's notes:** here's the continuing chapter...please review and enjoy!!! Just a friendly reminder... both the animes/manga Get Backers and Dual Parallel Trouble Adventure DO NOT belong to me...I'm just a person who writes fanfictions based on them...to the people who know/watch GB, I made Kadsuki's spelling 'Kadsuki', to avoid confusion between him and Kazuki of Dual...AND I made him a GIRL...teehee...

Somebody Mysterious 

By: shimo hyozan

Chapter 2

The next day 

"Kazuki-kun! Where are you going?" Rara Mitsuki called off to her male companion as he ran to where the robots were kept, or so called, the hangar.

"oh...I just wanted to fly around. I already asked permission from the commander and he gave me the go signal to do so"

"do you want me to come along?"

"nah. And besides, I'll be taking Haruchine today. Genmu is going through some minor repairs today so...I'll see you later!" Kazuki answered back as he sat in the cockpit and turned on everything.

Soon, he was out in the open, unaccompanied by anyone except himself.

"okay, parallel building... where are you?" Kazuki spoke to himself. He leapt up towards the sky to get a bird's eye view of the area he was trudging on. He kept his eyes open and his ears attentive for he might hear the music once more.

When he wasn't able to spot the unusual looking building, he landed back down on the ground. He started heading back towards the base when his line of sight came across the building.

He spun around and walked towards the building. Kazuki looked upward and saw the same beautiful lady, now dressed in gray pants and a white, off shouldered loose shirt. She was standing near the edge of the building, looking off towards the horizon. He stopped and hid beside a building that was diagonal to the parallel building. He peeped carefully through the side. A gentle breeze swept across the place and Kazuki noticed just how long the hair of the lady was. He also noticed, for the first time, a pair of ball-shaped items suspended against locks of hair on the right side of her head. She also had locks suspended on her left side, but they didn't have any ball-shaped items on them. They were tied together with a strip of white cloth.

Kazuki didn't notice that he was slowly stepping away from his hiding place, clearly being seen by anyone, especially the lady. She looked at Haruchine oddly, with a mixture of slight fear. Kazuki noticed her sudden change of expression. He then was urged to speak up.

"um...please don't be afraid..." Kazuki said. He opened up the front of the robot and stepped out, revealing himself to the lady. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"do you live here?" Kazuki asked

"yes, I do. We call this place mugenjou" she spoke in a normal tone.

"mugenjou? I've never heard of this place. Actually, this is the first time I've seen it in close up"

"oh...and it's the first time I've seen you, and the thing you are riding that is why I was a bit afraid. The people living here, including me, don't really see other things. We rarely go out and explore other places."

"so you've never seen _this_?" Kazuki pointed at Haruchine.

She shook her head.

"this is what we call a robot. We use it to protect and arm ourselves"

"I see. So that's how the common people protect themselves..."

"...common people?" Kazuki said questioningly

"yes. You see, a lot of people living here in mugenjou, including me, have special powers or abilities. This is how we protect ourselves. We either inherit the ability or are naturally born with the special power"

"ah...so what's your special power or ability?"

"me? Oh...I inherited strings from my clan. I can manipulate my strings to defend myself or to kill a target. Because of this, I am known here as 'Kadsuki Fuuchoin of the strings' "

"Kadsuki Fuuchoin...is that your name?" Kazuki said

"yes"

"hmph...I never would've thought that I'd meet someone who has the same name as I"

"...and your name is?"

"Kazuki Sanada"

"oh...well it's nice to meet you Sanada Kazuki, but I am afraid that you must go now, to avoid injury"

"why is that?"

"I am scheduled for training now, and I might hit you"

"what if I stay inside Haruchine? I'm sure your strings will not damage a robot"

"well...okay. Though I'm not entirely sure about that. If my strings get in contact with you, please leave immediately and accept my humble apologies"

"sure. I'll just stay here...give you a little space" Kazuki backed off, a few buildings away from mugenjou.

"Thank you, Kazuki-san" Kadsuki said, as she pulled off a bell from her hair and held it on two fingers with her right hand. She waved her hand that held the bell and almost immediately, a long piece of string flung out of it. Kadsuki waved her hand in even more odd patterns and the string followed, forming intricate patterns around her. More and more strings emerged from the single bell, tossing out in all directions. A couple of strings hit the arm of Haruchine and an alarm of slight damage went off.

"wow. Those strings must be lethal against a person, if it clearly damages a robot. Maybe I should go now. The commander might kill me if there are any more damages on Haruchine" Kazuki said to himself as he turned around and started to head off to the base.

Kadsuki of the strings watched as her new friend walked away. She then continued on with her training.


	3. chapter 3

**Author's notes:** yes!! Chapter 3!!! Actually, this was supposedly a one chaptered fic...unfortunately, a wave of ideas flooded on me...and now, I'm writing a third chapter...but...this will be the last chapter (though...I'm not entirely sure) anyway...enjoy! And don't forget to review! thanks!!

Somebody Mysterious 

By: shimo hyozan

Chapter 3

"Kazuki Sanada. Please proceed to the commander-in-chief's office now. I repeat, Kazuki Sanada. Please proceed to the commander-in-chief's office now. Thank you" the speaker in Kazuki's room announced.

Kazuki sat up from his lying position. "I wonder what the commander wants" he said as he stood up and walked out of his room. He then continued on until he was in front of the commander's office.

He knocked and heard a voice saying "come in". He obeyed and entered the room. He immediately caught sight of Mitsuki Sanada standing in front of her father. When Khan Sanada heard the door click shut, he dismissed his daughter and looked up to see Kazuki walking towards him.

"ah...Kazuki. It is good you came. I just wanted to inquire about your last usage of Haruchine"

"I am sorry about the damage, commander. How bad is it?" Kazuki said

"so you were aware of the damage inflicted. Well...it may be repaired, anyway it was a minor damage to the arm. I was just wondering how you got it"

"ah...I don't know if you'd believe me...but I was hit by a piece of string"

"a piece of string? How is that possible?"

"I was thinking it wasn't a normal string, made out of cotton. It must be made out of something else...something stronger. And the handling must be different"

"I see...was it like the robots of RaRa before? The prototype ones that grabbed your arm before?"

"perhaps something like that. But I'm sure it wasn't RaRa"

"okay then. I just wanted to know how you got it. You may go now" Khan said

Kazuki bowed then turned to leave. He stopped halfway towards the door and faced the commander once more.

"commander. May I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead Kazuki. And you don't have to be too formal"

"okay" Kazuki said, as he retraced his steps towards the commander. "I was just wondering if you've heard of the place called mugenjou"

"mugenjou? I've heard of that place already. I know someone from there. Why? Have you come across it?"

"yes. and so that you know, the damage was done by someone there. A girl"

"really? Was she beautiful?" Khan smirked at him

"yeah. Very much"

"hmph...well Kazuki. It was good timing that you brought up the topic now."

Kazuki looked at him, unaware at what was coming.

"I just received an email from my contact there, some minutes ago" Khan reached for a sheet of paper that was lying on the far end of his desk and scanned through it. "He was asking my...no..._our_ protection for them. You see, unlike the other people around here, we don't evacuate them. They are permanent residents of that building so they stay put there. Sure, they can go in and out of that place but otherwise, they can't evacuate from there. I guess they're sort of trapped in that area. They aren't complaining, though" he handed Kazuki the piece of paper, who took it. "please have a seat and read it" Khan said.

Kazuki did as he was told and read out:

_To my friend, Khan Sanada_

_Hello there! I am writing to you for two reasons: as to apologize and to ask of something from you._

_I would like to apologize for the days when there were power failures for a number of days. We had a difficult enemy that time and my friend, Ginji Amano, otherwise known as the Thunder Emperor, used his fullest extent of his power controlling his electric currents. This resulted to him reenergizing by using the electricity outside mugenjou. I hope you understand._

_Lastly, I would like to ask for your protection. Even though I have programmed the building with a protection device and my friends can protect themselves and the people living here, it is still insufficient. The army that attacks you seldom attacks us and we are weak against robots attacking on us. May I ask for protection? _

_Thank you so much for your time_

_MakubeX_

And Kazuki saw a stencil of a dolphin beside the name of the sender. He then looked up from the letter and to the commander, who had his elbows on top of his desk, his hands entwined with each other, his head resting on his hands.

"well..." he said, smiling

"um..."

"Kazuki, do you see where this discussion will lead to?"

"I am not really sure"

"so, I'll go on straight to the point. May I ask you to be the protector of mugenjou?"

Kazuki looked at him, a puzzled look evident in his face.

"now, now, now. Don't look so bewildered. Actually, I was supposed to have this assignment, rather, responsibility, voluntarily accepted by holding a meeting with all you core robot pilots. But then all of your female companion might not be able to fulfill this responsibility. You're the strongest of the group, Kazuki. It clearly shows in your negative life sympathy reading. So, naturally, I felt that you'd be able to do it."

Kazuki placed back the paper on top of the desk.

"so, do you accept?" Khan asked eagerly.

The core robot pilot present thought hard. ' _it's just like protecting the base, only that I'm protecting a building...so, I guess it won't be that hard_'

" Yes, commander. I accept." Kazuki said with determination.

"good! Well, now that you've accepted, I expect that you will be able to do this"

"Yes, sir"

"okay then. You may go now, Kazuki. I have to tell MakubeX about this. he'll be glad, very glad. Off you go now!" Khan said while smiling.

Kazuki bowed once more and headed out of the door.

" protector of mugenjou, huh?" Kazuki pondered on the thought for a moment before smiling to himself.

"I like it and I will definitely fulfill it"


	4. chapter 4

**Author's notes:** now I ask myself: WHY IS THERE A CHAPTER 4?!?!?!?!?!? But anyway, it's already here, and I have to tie up the dangling loose ends... please enjoy this LAST (do you hear, shimo?) LAST CHAPTER!! Also, please review! thanks!!

Somebody Mysterious 

By: shimo hyozan

Chapter 4

"okay. This is where RaRa will attack" Khan pointed to an area with a red pin on the map that was hung on the wall. "District 7. All the resident there have already been evacuated, save for some others"

"what others?" Kazuki said

"so that you all know, especially you, Kazuki. This is the district where mugenjou is placed"

"what?!?!?" Kazuki said in disbelief.

"mugenjou? Is that where the people with special powers and abilities live?" D said

"yep. And this is where you come in, Kazuki. Are you ready to fulfill your title as 'protector of mugenjou'?"

"you're the assigned protector of mugenjou?" Mitsuki Rara said

"yeah...wait! How'd you know?"

"Mitsuki told us" Mitsuki pointed at the commander's daughter

"oh....right. well...uh...commander! You were saying something?"

"yes. So, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

"then what are you waiting for? Go! Go protect her!"

The female companions of Kazuki all glared at him.

"oh! don't mind that! It's just a joke! A joke! Ahehehe!!!" Kazuki said, smiling and laughing at them

"it better be" Mitsuki Sanada said as she walked towards the launch area. Her companions followed her.

"here they come" Mitsuki Sanada said. Kazuki looked forward. About a hundred robots emerged from the misty and cloudy air in front of them.

Then suddenly, they struck first, their arms reaching further towards Kazuki's side. The male core robot pilot reacted quickly, jumping upwards to avoid the arms that started tangling between the buildings. He heard his companions scream for help.

"KAZUKI!!!"

He looked down and saw the three other robots being crushed by the mass of arms and hands. He shot down on the arms and almost instantly his companions were set free.

"argh! Take this, RaRa!!!" Mitsuki Sanada said, as to grabbing her bazooka and shooting the tangle of arms. Her other companions followed suit, shooting at various directions. It helped greatly; at least the tangle was slowly decreasing. Of course, there were the robots left.

"Kazuki! Never mind this area!!! Go now and clear off the area around mugenjou!!!" the commander's voice spoke through the monitor screen inside of Genmu.

"but, commander! How about th—"

"NEVER MIND THEM! They can handle themselves!!! Go NOW! This is a DIRECT ORDER!!!" Khan shouted at Kazuki

"yes sir" Kazuki answered as he ran towards the direction of mugenjou.

"mugenjou...where are you again?" Kazuki said to himself as he weaved through the buildings.

"use your map, Kazuki-san" D said through the screen.

"thanks D!" Kazuki said and the screen clicked off. "okay..." He continued on as he looked at the map. A red blinking dot showed the position of mugenjou. He navigated around until he caught sight of the odd looking building once more.

As he came closer, he saw through the corner of his eye, something hurling towards the building in top speed. He ran quickly to beat the object to mugenjou. Once reaching the front of the building, he kicked the piece of scrap metal away. He turned around to look at mugenjou.

And he saw her

Kadsuki

Looking back at him

'_I will protect you'_

He faced the direction where the metal came from and he saw a shower of jagged pieces heading towards himself...and the building behind him.

"oh no...I guess I'd have to use the power punch" Kazuki said. He got into a stance before putting his right arm forward. He retracted it then immediately brought it forward. A huge shield formed in front of his fist then launched towards the flying debris. They immediately shattered to minute pieces that rained down, glistening with the sunlight available. Kazuki smiled to himself.

"Pathetic fools!!! We shall meet again next time!!!" Ayuko Rara shouted as she disappeared while hanging on to a piece of rope suspended from a helicopter that was flying away.

"hmph...we win. Good job everyone!" the commander's voice said, a hint of triumph evident in his voice.

"shall we head back now?" Mitsuki Rara said.

"yes" D replied

Kazuki looked back at the building he had just protected, to see Kadsuki gone. '_I am glad mugenjou is safe...' _Kazuki thought as he went back to their base.

**The next day**

"Kazuki. Go to mugenjou now and observe it. I need you to report on its status. You may take Genmu now. it just finished being repaired so I expect ZERO damage, okay?" Khan told Kazuki.

"Yes, sir!" Kazuki said as to bowing before he left.

"geez...is this how it's going to be? RaRa REALLY won't give up...so I guess the war will still continue on..." Kazuki spoke to the nothingness around him. The people haven't been sent back to their homes and there were still a lot of damages to fix and the whole place to tidy up. It was early morning and the air was damp. Rays of sunlight peeked through the windows of various buildings.

As he trudged on the rough terrain beneath him, he saw a silhouette standing atop mugenjou. Kazuki slowly inched his way forward and started observing on the building's status. He kept his observations mentally but later on, decided to write it on a pad of paper that was lying carelessly on the cockpit. He scribbled down on the pad then threw it to the side once he was finished. Leaning a little bit forward to get a clear view on who the person was he saw the familiar looking brown hair dance to the morning breeze. He squinted his eyes and saw his friend, Kadsuki, accompanied by someone else...a guy.

"who is this? a friend of Kadsuki's?"

The guy was wearing blue pants and a white shirt with one-fourth of its left side colored in purple. It had a high collar and the bottom edges were jaggedly designed. He wore light purple tinted shades that covered the upper part of his face. He also had brown hair that fell down to a few inches above his shoulder. He was hugging Kadsuki, who was leaning in front of him. She wore her pink kimono again.

_'I have to go now...I hope you're happy and safe, Kadsuki Fuuchoin of the strings...till we meet again...' _Kazuki thought as he turned around and started walking towards the base.

He sensed the sudden movement.

Looking up, he saw the gray robot move away.

"Who is that?" the man said as to slowly releasing his grip on his maiden. He stepped forward and grabbed a couple of his needles. "so you're back, huh? Well...let me show you my power..." he threw his needles at the retreating figure. When he was about to throw a second batch, a hand held his arm, preventing him from doing so. He looked down and was faced by a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Kadsuki..."

"Juubei...please stop. That robot is our ally. Please don't hurt him." Kadsuki pleaded.

"oh...alright" Juubei said as he kept his needles. He took Kadsuki's hand and brought it to touch his cheek. "I'm sorry. I was just doing my responsibility as your protector. You well know that I was born to protect you"

"yes, Juubei. I know..." she kissed him lightly on the lips. She drew back immediately.

"shall we go in now?" Juubei said as he wrapped an arm around Kadsuki's waist.

"sure" Kadsuki replied as to being led inside their home.

"I can't believe I have another damage...I sure hope it's just a minor, _minor_ damage." Kazuki said as he piloted Genmu inside the hangar. He got off and inspected the damage that was done on the left shoulder. He saw three shimmering points that he reached for. Examining what now lay on his hand, he gazed at it.

Three metal needles, about half a foot in length. The coolness of the metal sent shivers across his palm.

Then it hit him...the significance of it...and the damages that he received from two people living in mugenjou.

"strings...and needles..." Kazuki said, as to looking straight. "...what a perfect combination..."

He remembered how he saw Juubei holding Kadsuki...so protectively...so lovingly...he remembered how he felt the needles damage him...with anger etched in them. Those events played back in his mind. So fresh...so real...so vivid...

He smiled to himself...realizing something.

"He must be the protector of Kadsuki...all I can say is...he is one lucky guy..." Kazuki said as he let the needles drop to the floor.

"even so...I will still protect mugenjou...still protect her even though she already has an assigned protector over her. I will not deny to myself that I did love the girl who has the same name as I do. I will never forget the memories of her, the way she smiled, the tone of her voice, the manner in speaking. Overall, I will never forget the wholeness of her" he bent down and picked up the needles.

"I will never forget that once mysterious somebody who I fell for"

**Author's notes: **how do you like it? keep in mind that this is my first crossover fic...so there...um...there's a button on the lower left of the window that says : "submit review". I wonder what it does? But pressing it will make me happy...hearing comments on my writing sort of makes me happy...so make a person happy! teehee...


End file.
